Color rosa
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Para SkuAg. "Me dices que yo veo al mundo con lentes color rosa, Ken-kun. Pero yo creo que ese eres tú." Miyako le escribe a Ken acerca de las formas en las que él la hace feliz. Kenyako. One-shot.


Notas: **Sku,** seguro creías que me había olvidado de ti, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Parte del retraso es mi terquedad en querer escribirte algo decente en español, lo admito. Alguna vez comentamos la idea de Ken y Miyako escribiéndose cartas, y me dije a mí misma, ¿Por qué no?

Feliz cumpleaños, con mucho retraso. Love you. Muchísimas gracias por todo.

* * *

 **Color rosa**

 _'Ken-kun:_

 _No sé cuándo vas a leer esta carta. Asumo que la próxima vez que te vea, si tengo el valor para dártela y no romperla en mil pedacitos en cuanto termine de escribirla. Hoy regresaste a la academia y pueden pasar semanas... y hay mucho que quiero decirte, pero no sé cuando voy a poder. No creo ser capaz. Sentarme a escribir me ayuda a completar mis ideas, y que mis pensamientos no se crucen demasiado. Espero._

 _Anoche, te dije que me haces feliz, y tú me preguntaste como. Te respondí que no sé... y sigo sin saber. Perdóname. Sé que estabas triste, y no siempre sé que decir cuando estas así y no quieres decirme qué sucede. Imagino que tiene que ver con el hecho de que nos separamos por un tiempo, y espero que regresar a la academia y hacer lo que te gusta te esté haciendo sentir mejor. Por mi parte, sí, me entristece verte ir, pero me enorgullece lo que haces. No cambiaria las cosas ni aunque pudiese._

 _Al punto. En mi defensa... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No se explicar lo que siento. Estoy contigo, y soy feliz, y es así de simple. Esa respuesta no es suficiente para ti, pero es la única que te se dar. Por otro lado, no te quiero mentir, me dejaste pensando... tanto así, que estoy escribiéndote esta carta en lugar de hacer tareas. Quiero darte una mejor respuesta, para que finalmente me creas. No sé cómo, pero lo voy a intentar._

 _Me decías que no te molesta cuando hablo de más. Mejor dicho, me decías que te gustaba oírme. No te creía. Todos dicen que hablo demasiado, y tú eres tan amable... no me hubiese esperado otra reacción de tu parte. Pero esto lo sabes... el punto es que fui feliz cuando entendí que te podía creer._

 _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te llame a tu casa? Me hiciste reír hasta llorar. Fue la primera vez, pero no fue la última._

 _No sé en qué momento empezó a gustarme quedarme en casa contigo, viendo una película o acostados sin hacer nada. Te reías de mi (no creas que no me di cuenta) porque a veces me enloquecía no salir de casa... y ahora lo entiendo. Ahora siento a veces que no tengo que buscar afuera, y el hecho de que estés conmigo es suficiente. Puedo pasarme fines de semana enteros sin salir, y no darme cuenta, como lo acabamos de hacer._

 _Hace unos días, me entretuve buscando figuras en las nubes. No lo hacía desde que era niña. Tú me dices que yo veo al mundo con lentes color rosa, Ken-kun, y a veces me parece que es al revés. Para mí todo pasa muy rápido. Tú te fijas en las flores, en la gente que pasa y en el color del cielo. Como esa vez que acampamos todos en el Mundo Digital y tú me dijiste que estabas feliz porque podíamos ver las estrellas. Y fui feliz contigo. No hay nadie más agradecido que tu por las pequeñas cosas en esta vida... se que tú no lo verás nunca de esta forma, pero a veces creo que realmente eres feliz, y no lo sabes._

 _Creo que lo que quiero decir es que la felicidad, a veces, está en la calma y el equilibrio. Varias veces te lo he tratado de explicar. La felicidad no siempre es emoción y alegría, de esas momentáneas y pasajeras. Hay días tristes y días alegres... no creo que la felicidad, la felicidad de verdad, se pueda medir en algo tan inestable como nuestras emociones._

 _Perdona si nada de esto tiene mucho sentido... te dije (o te escribí) que no sabría explicarme. Y eso es algo más... nunca creí tener la paciencia para sentarme a escribir todo esto en una carta. Ahora puedo hacerlo, porque me importa que entiendas. Y espero que lo hagas, aunque no me entienda ni yo misma. Mientras tanto, no me cansaré de repetirte cuánto te quiero, lo importante que eres para mí... y otra vez, lo feliz que me haces._

 _Miyako.'_


End file.
